


Across the Street

by HoneyRocket



Series: The many Adventures of Makoto and Byakuya [1]
Category: Danganronpa, goodbye despair - Fandom, trigger happy havoc - Fandom
Genre: Byakuya will not tolerate toko in the slightest, Danganronpa AU, F/F, Leon and Makoto are the ultimate BROTP, M/M, Multi, Non Despair AU, angst (maybe?), byakuya isn’t any better, ive never written danganronpa before god help me, makoto is a useless gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyRocket/pseuds/HoneyRocket
Summary: I’ve never written anything danganronpa before so I’m so incredibly sorry if I don’t write the characters that well akdbajdnMakoto Naegi is your everyday average high school student, who just so happens to have been dragged along to join a garage band with his best friends. He wouldn’t ever admit it but he doesn’t feel that special or important in the world.Well, until this new guy moves in across the street. And makoto being the social butterfly he is, decides to make the first move to welcome him.Things spiral from there.Hey this is kinda discontinued- I’m not as into this ship anymore and I wanna write other stuff without having this anxiety that I never finished this fic lolUhhh sorry-
Relationships: Kyoko/Celeste (mentioned), Leon/Chihiro (mentioned), Makoto/Byakuya, Mikan/Ibuki (mentioned), Naegami - Relationship, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Naegi/Togami
Series: The many Adventures of Makoto and Byakuya [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698022
Kudos: 24





	1. The sunsets beautifully with the melody

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha first time writing danganronpa, and it’s with my otp! Hopefully this goes well. Will I ever finish this? We’ll both find out dear reader.

Makoto Naegi was known as many things.

Average, boring to some, clumsy, considered an idiot by a few (mainly his classmate Toko).

But he was not known to be late.

Most of the time.

So he refused to be late to the meeting (could it be considered a meeting? Meeting’s were so formal, this whole idea seemed more like a joke thing) of his best friend’s garage band.

It started a few months back, Leon, one of his best friends, had told him about the band he set up in his garage with some of their friends. Makoto thought it seemed cool. One thing led to another, and from that day on makoto was bombarded by Leon to join them.

He didn’t really play. He wasn’t the best at any instruments. But he liked watching his friends play and giving them feedback and that seemed good enough for him.

Thankful Leon lived close by, Makoto eventually made it to his friend’s house, the brown haired boy slowing down and making his way towards the open garage door near the side of the building. Poking his head out from around the side, he smiled to see that only two thirds of the band was even there.

He wasn’t late.

”Makoto!! Right on time man!”

”Mako! Couldn’t resist staying away from us huh?”

”haha, guess you could say that!”

It’s true Leon no longer really forced him to come along. It’d sorta formed into a habit for him to stop by after school now. Leon was messing around with his guitar, and their other friend, Junko, was waving energetically at him from behind the drum set. Makoto dropped his backpack on the concrete floor, pulling a chair that was out closer towards him and sitting down. “Where’s Ibuki?”

”Running late, she texted me and said she’d be here so-“

”Ibuki’s here!!! Sorry Ibuki is late, she was practicing before hand!”

As if summoned, their colorful friend ran through the open garage door, plucking feathers out of her hair. Junko raised an eyebrow. “...What the heck kind of practice were you doing?”

Ibuki just giggled off the question, so the three dropped it, something they’ve learned to do with Ibuki by now. 

once the three had finally set up, Junko at the drums, Leon with the guitar and microphone, and Ibuki with her electric guitar, they began whatever new kind of crazy song they’ve been working on. Makoto could never really classify their music into a genre. Oddly enough it seemed to work for them though. Ibuki was more of a natural, Leon just really doing whatever he wanted to, and Junko just going ham on the drums. A bit too chaotic for Makoto’s taste but he could see how other people could like it. Once they were done Leon looked up at him with an excited look, Ibuki cheering as Junko threw her hands in the air with the drum sticks.

”So! How was that?”

makoto gave his friends a thumbs up, smiling. “I thought it was good! Leon you’re a bit off tune with the others though.”

the red head groaned a bit. “That’s what you said last time!” Junko rolled her eyes, resting her head on her hand which was propped up against the drums. “Cus you still haven’t taken his advice you idiot!” 

through their bickering Ibuki grinned at him. “Makoto you should join us! Ibuki has a spare Kazoo you can use!”

the boy chuckled nervously, shaking his head. “I’m fine watching. Thanks though Ibu-“

His words were cut off at the loud sound of a truck driving behind them. Makoto glanced behind him, noticing it was a moving truck. He turned back towards his friends, wearing an expression of confusion. “Is someone new moving here?”   
  
Leon just shrugged. “I think so, been a few more moving trucks earlier today.”

Makoto perked up at this. “Do you think they’ll to go our High school?” Leon shrugged again, putting his guitar away. “I don’t know man, maybe. Why, you bored of us already and want some more friends?”

It was obvious Leon was joking due to his tone, but Makoto quickly shook his head anyway. “I could never be bored of you guys! But yeah it’d be nice to meet them!” Junko laughed. “Makoto social butterfly Naegi, you’re predictable.”

he blushed in embarrassment at her words, grabbing his backpack. Ibuki frowned. “Are you not gonna stay for snacks?” He shook his head. “Sorry Ibuki, I have a ton of homework to do. Save some for me next time though!” The girl gave him a thumbs up in response. “Got it!” Leon laughed, waving. “See ya tomorrow naeggs!”

”see ya Leon! Bye Ibuki, Bye Junko.”

waving goodbye to the others, Makoto began his journey back home. The sun was setting and it was rather peaceful, makoto found himself humming the tune of the song his friends had played.

upon arrival, makoto opened the door, knowing it was unlocked since his parents were home. He quickly greeted them before running upstairs to his room, dumping the contents of his messy backpack out and luckily finding his homework, sitting at his desk by the window and getting started. Glancing outside, he noticed the moving trucks were parked at the house across from him.

_Huh, guess the neighbors finally sold it?_

He smiled at the idea of having a new friend across the street, before continuing his homework.

hopefully he’d get to meet the neighbor soon.


	2. Money could never buy that smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya Togami has finally moved into his own place away from his horrid father. He was not expecting the new neighbor to be so cheerful though.
> 
> ..And cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so sorry this hasn’t been updated in forever! A lot has been going on in the world and in my life since I wrote the first chapter. I have a bit of a writers block but I’m pushing through to update this. Again sorry for the wait!
> 
> Also it’s my story and I get to give makoto freckles.

..Maybe he overdid it with the stuff he brought.

There was a lot, and Byakua wasn’t sure it would all fit in the rather smaller house compared to his other one. 

He’d make do. There was no point in changing things now, the moving had already been done.

The sun was shining brightly on the new Togami household. He had a good feeling about this. Not that he ever had a bad feeling about any of his choices. This one just felt extra good. Extra right.

The inside of the house was.. Not to his standards, to put it simply. He knew people he could pay to repaint the place though. Maybe he would get the floors redone too. The tiles in the kitchen looked hideous. 

The only thing byakuya genuinely wasn’t very pleased with (besides the size and quality of the house. He easily could have purchased a mansion, yet this was the closest available house to the school he’d be attending and the Togami corporation), was how small the neighborhood was. More of a chance of people bothering him as he tried to get used to this change.

It didn’t matter too much though. He was a Togami. He could easily get anyone to leave him alone. So Byakuya tried to pay little to no mind to that, watching the movers he hired take the boxes of furniture and other things into the home.

The process was going quicker than he thought it would, much to Byakuya’s approval. He was about to step back inside the house and begin instructing where to set down his stuff, when his attention was drawn to a voice.

“Uh, excuse me-“

He turned around, seeing a boy walking towards him from the house across the street of his. His hair was brown and messy, a single piece sticking up. His skin was pale with a few freckles coating his face. Byakuya could immediately see the boy had an odd fashion sense, as he wore a black coat over a green hoodie. In his arms seemed to be a plastic container. When he finally reached him, he could see this boy was noticeably shorter than him.

“Yes?”

“Oh, Uh, hi! I’m Makoto Naegi. You’re the one moving in, right?”

He sighed. “Yes, that would be correct.” Makoto nodded, holding out the plastic container. Byakuya could see it more clearly now, eyeing the multiple chocolate chip cookies inside. “These are for you! I’m not the best baker in the world but it’s not often someone new moves here, so I Uh, I thought you might like some! I probably should of checked if you were allergic to chocolate now that I think about it, or maybe wait for you to finish unpa-“

“You talk too much.” Byakuya immediately cut him off, taking the container from his hands.

“Oh, sorry. I hope you like them!”

Opening the lid, he grabbed a cookie and took a bite. For someone who claimed to not be much of a baker these were pretty good.

“They’re not bad. Decent enough.”

“So you like them?”

“To put it simply; yes. The gesture is appreciated.”

In response to that, Makoto gave him the biggest grin byakuya had ever seen on anyone. “That makes me glad to hear!!” He blinked, feeling his face grow warm. “I must be going now, I need to finish settling in.” He raised an arm to his face, pretending to adjust his glasses to distract himself.

The brown haired boy nodded. “Yeah that’s fine! Feel free to return the container whenever. It’s nice to meet you Uh..” Olive eyes met his blue ones, and the shorter boy gave an awkward chuckle. “I just realized I never got your name.”

Composure regained, Byakuya crossed his arms. “It’s Byakuya. Byakuya Togami.”

Hearing those words had made the boy in front of him freeze slightly, amazement in his gaze. “Togami?? As in from the Togami Corporation??”

“You’d be correct.”

“Whoa!! That’s so cool! I won’t bother you too much right now though, seems like you have a lot of unpacking to do. But let’s talk more later Byakuya! See ya!” And with those words Makoto had turned around and left, heading towards the house across from his. The reaction certainly wasn’t one byakuya had been expecting. Typically people were more shocked, or went on a fangirl rant. Perhaps he left to have more time to process that, or maybe he wasn’t fully aware of the richness or immense popularity of his family company.

Either way; Makoto Naegi intrigued Byakuya Togami. 

He bit into another cookie, a small smirk growing onto his face as he walked inside. He couldn’t get that smile out of his mind.

Byakuya knew he wouldn’t dread the next conversation they had.


End file.
